I've Got No Rhyme
I've Got No Rhyme is a song sung by Jake Spidermonkey in "Animal School Musical". Lyrics Jake (Speaking): You think I'm embarrassed because I wished this musical into existence, when I should have wished for musical talent or rhythm or the ability to rhyme? Is that it? Adam (Speaking): Why don't you sing about it Jake? Jake (Speaking): I CAN'T! Adam (Speaking): Why not? Jake (Speaking): Because ... Jake: I've got no rhyme and no sense of rhythm. ''I'm out of step and I don't belong. '' 'Cause when I try to stick my head in.'' I just ruin every ... wallet. Adam (Speaking): I think you mean "song." "Song" rhymes with "belong." Jake (Speaking): Oh, does it? I wouldn't know 'cause ... Jake: I've got no rhyme and no sense of rhythm. I'm out of step and I really can't tell. I don't know why I'm discombobulated. It should be easy as ringing a ... tape dispenser. Adam (Speaking): Ringing a bell. "Bell" rhymes with "tell." Jake (Speaking): Why don't you show off a little more, Adam? 'Cause, you know ... Slips/Windsor/Lupe/Ingrid: He's got no rhyme and no sense of rhythm. That's why the guy just won't sing along. His every attempt is a major disaster Adam (Speaking): (sigh) Slips/Windsor/Lupe/Ingrid: That just ruins every ... planet. Adam (Speaking): "Song!" "Song" rhymes with "along," not "planet." "Planet?" Where are you coming up with this stuff? Jake: It's really quite a pickle that I'm in. This is a race I'm bound to lose 'cause I can't seem to ... potato. Adam (Speaking): "Win!" Jake: I've got no rhyme and no sense of rhythm. It's catastrophic, I'm sure that you've heard. I don't know why I don't have a reason. I never can come up with a ... motorcycle. Adam (Speaking): "Word!" Jake (Speaking): If you say so. Slips/Windsor/Lupe/Ingrid: There's no explanation for his crime. Doo doo. He wished us in this musical and has no sense of ... fire trucks! Adam (Speaking): "Time"! Or is it "rhyme?" Jake (Speaking): See? It's hard! Jake: I've got no rhyme and no sense of rhythm. I hear the music and I don't stand a chance. Cuz I can't sing and I'm not a hoofer. Just see what happens when I try to ... spasm. (Jake spazzes out) Adam (Speaking): I think you mean "dance." Jake (Speaking): No, actually "spasm" is the right word for what I'm doing. Because ... Jake: I've got no rhyme and no sense of rhythm. I guess it's time I take back my wish. We'll all be fine and right back to normal Soon as I find that magical ... dog. David (Speaking): "Fish!" "Wish" rhymes with "fish," not "dog." Jake (Speaking): No, seriously, I thought you were a dog. Anyway, if you could just rescind my order, here's a little something for your trouble. David: Sorry, but I can't accept your dime. The spell remains in full effect until you learn to rhyme. Adam/Slips/Windsor/Lupe/Ingrid (Speaking): OH NO! Adam/Slips/Windsor/Lupe/Ingrid: He's got no rhyme and no sense of rhythm. And now it looks like this song never ends. Jake: If I can't learn to put words to music. It seems I'll be losing my ... couches. Adam/Slips/Windsor/Lupe/Ingrid (Speaking): "Friends!" Jake (Speaking): Really? Are you sure it isn't "couches"? "Friends" just doesn't sound right to me. Friends, friends...er... Gallery Jake I Can't.png Jake Admits He Has No Rhyme.png Jake Is Out of Step.png Jake steals Adam's wallet.png Jake Discombobulated.png Jake's Tape Dispencer.png Bell Rhymes With Tell.png He's Got No Rhyme.png Jake's Planet.png Song Rhymes With Along.png Jake is in a Pickle.png Jake Potato.png Adam on a Motorcycle.png There's No Explanation For His Crime.png Firetruck.png Jake See It's Hard.png Jake the Spaz.png Right Back to Normal.png Fish Rhymes With Wish.png David Can't Accept Yo Dime.png I Got No Rhyme Top Hat Dance.png Category:Songs Category:Animal School Musical